


Да, босс

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка размышлений Скуало после бурной ночи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да, босс

Казалось, сам воздух звенит от напряжения, в ушах отдавались удары сердца и тяжелые вздохи. Весь мир расцветал яркими вспышками удовольствия, замешанного на боли.  
Толчок. Вдох и выдох в такт.  
Я чувствую, как выгибаюсь, против собственной воли издавая глухой стон, отрываюсь от пропитавшихся потом простыней и снова опускаюсь на них.  
Толчок. Новая вспышка адреналина, входящая в кровь, заставляющая сильнее впиться ногтями в широкую спину босса.  
Толчок. Вдох, выдох... Вспышка жгучего наслаждения и снова с отголосками боли.  
Толчок. Вдох... Короткое замыкание, заставляющее застыть, судорожно впиваясь ногтями во влажную кожу и прерывисто выдыхая. Через миг мышцы наливаются свинцом, и я неосознанно откидываю со лба мешающую челку. Всё вокруг мгновенно заполняет густая, холодная тишина. Я практически чувствую, как она оседает конденсатом на всё ещё разгоряченной коже. Лишь звуки дыхания нарушают её, но этого мало, чтобы воссоздать ускользнувшее ощущение абсолютного единения. Мне становится мерзко. Как холодно и точно бьет хлыстом тишина после той какофонии ощущений, что всё ещё стучит у меня в висках.  
Ещё какое-то время я разглядываю потолок, а затем, молча поднимаюсь с постели, так и не проронив ни слова. Нам не нужно говорить, чтобы быть понятыми. Я оставлю все неясности и слова тебе, ладно, босс? Кажется, дар речи ещё не вернулся ко мне, вместо звуков лишь мог прохрипеть нечто жалкое и совершенно бесполезное. Лениво потянувшись, откидываю назад липнущие к плечам волосы, и подхожу к столу. Взяв с него стакан с виски, залпом осушаю его, опрокидывая тягучую горечь в себя. Холодно звякнули кубики льда о дно стакана, когда я вернул его на положенное место. Подняв взгляд к окну, я видел, как блеклые лучи луны бросают свет на верхушки деревьев, наполняя листву странным, неправдоподобным сиянием. Почему-то взгляд притягивает всё, кроме Занзаса, растянувшегося на постели. Саркастически усмехаюсь самому себе, отметив, как ноет тело, словно после долгого марафона или утомительной схватки на мечах. А я ведь далеко не слабак. Ты способен загнать кого угодно, босс... За это стоит выпить, не находишь? Наполняю стакан снова, рассматривая, как играют блики на кубиках льда. Снова осушаю. Снова залпом. Тепло растекается по телу, делая его ещё мягче и непослушнее, чем до того. Но зато приятная легкость в голове тоже появляется. Можно ни о чём не думать. Ни о тягучей тишине, повисшей в воздухе, ни о том, как смотреть боссу в глаза, ни о том, что позже я снова буду мусором. Верно, Занзас? Обычным мусором, коего в твоём расположении предостаточно. Впрочем, сейчас я всё ещё Скуало. Не мечник, и не мусор... Мы обойдемся без ярлыков сегодня. Они не нужны там, где нет слов.  
Возвращаюсь на кровать, устало оседаю на простыни, наслаждаясь тем, как виски стирает грани между нами. В тот же миг ощущаю тяжелый взгляд на своей коже. Легкое касание пальцев, скользящих сквозь длинную прядь белых волос. Наши взгляды лишь на миг пересекаются, после чего я просто закрываю глаза, нисколько не утруждая себя прикрыться одеялом, нарочито нагло и по-хозяйски разваливаясь на твоей постели и подкладывая руки под голову.  
На сегодня наш безумный танец окончен. Я сделал всё верно. Ты получил то, чего хотел. Впрочем, как и я. Я получил тебя, Занзас. Пусть и таким недостойным способом. Но попробуй меня кто назвать боссовой подстилкой, точно бы пришиб. Я прав. Пусть и в своём, извращённом понимании, но прав. Ты мой... Мой. Пусть никто об этом не знает, ведь ты этого никогда не покажешь... не заслужил, да, босс? Кто я такой, чтобы мне доказывали нечто подобное? Всё это шелуха и суета. Суть в том, что я иду за тобой, пока у нас общая цель, но и ты без меня своего не добьешься. Я мусор? Другие могут считать именно так. Но я нужен тебе, впрочем, как и ты – мне.


End file.
